Computing devices are becoming more commonplace, are being used for a wider variety of purposes, and have an increasing amount of functionality. Computing devices are increasingly being used for computationally intense and/or power consuming tasks, such as running games with complicated graphics, providing real-time geolocation information, playing high definition videos, or other routines. In some cases, computationally intense tasks, power consuming tasks, and/or other tasks undergone by a computing device can cause a temperature of the computing device to change. For example, running a high graphics gaming application can cause an enclosure temperature of the computing device to increase. In another example, charging the battery of the computing device on a hot day can further increase an enclosure temperature of the device. Conventional approaches typically do not utilize an exterior thermistor to measure the enclosure temperature of the computing device, due to cost, inconvenience, and/or other factors. However, if the enclosure temperature of the computing device becomes too hot, it might cause discomfort or other concerns for a user of the computing device, thereby reducing the overall user experience associated with using the device. Moreover, when a temperature of the computing device becomes too hot, one or more performance aspects of the computing device can be negatively affected as well.